fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Lloyd
Scott Lloyd is a mysterious figure who is fighting the Phantoms who has the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Beast. He is aloof in personality and tries to keep the Riders' existence a mystery from the public. When he first met Hunter, Scott didn't want him to get involved with his problems and with the battle against the Phantoms. But once the Kamen Rider Necromancer explained to Scott that he had chosen Hunter to be the Kamen Rider Ringzard, Scott and Hunter agreed to defeat Master Bronson and save Reality. History Scott meets Hunter, George, and Jenny by chance during a Golem attack, while he was having his lunch. Scott is then mistaken as a Gate by Hunter. He decides to keep eye on him because he sees Hunter's intervention as Kamen Rider Ringzard as a nuisance. However, the Phantom Manticore was also sent by Master Bronson to attack Scott. Hunter transforms during the attack into Kamen Rider Ringzard to guard Scott, while George and Jenny try to take Scott away from the scene, but he shoves them away and transforms into Kamen Rider Beast. After making short work of the Golems (and devouring their energy),Kamen Rider Beast takes on Manticore and uses Chameleon Mantle to attack the Phantom unseen and gives him a hard time. When Hunter tries to warn Scott of Manticore's poison attack, Scott was caught off-guard and the Phantom successfully poisons Kamen Rider Beast. However, Kamen Rider Beast uses Dolphin Mantle shortly afterwards to cure himself and Hunter, further angering Manticore. Kamen Rider Beast then uses Falcon Mantle and overpowers Manticore, and finally finishing the Phantom off with the Falcon Saber Strike and absorbing his energy. Though greeted by Hunter over his victory, Scott says nothing to reveal his origins as Kamen Rider Beast, but warns Hunter to not get involved in the Phantom battles ever again. He then sees an artist being attacked by the Hydra Phantom. Marty also arrives at the scene and immediately transforms into Kamen Rider Beast to engage the Phantom. Scott is annoyed by Hunter's interference yet again, and he transforms into Kamen Rider Beast to proceed to fight the Hydra Phantom as well. Upon realisation that he has to fight two magicians at once, the Hydra Phantom decided that his chance of coming on top is too slim and escapes in the midst of Ringzard and Beast's bickering over who should fight the Phantom. Scott then accused Hunter, saying that it was his fault that he joined the battle and caused the Phantom to flee. Taking a break at the donut shop, Hunter is curious about how Scott obtained the Kamen Rider Beast powers. Scott then tells Hunter and friends about the story regarding him and Kamen Rider Beast. Personality Unlike Hunter, Scott is a much darker character at first. He is a very stubborn guy and never listens to the others. Despite his darker personality, Scott is much more sensible and open to the others. Despite disliking Hunter at first, Scott in the end helps Hunter in exterminating Phantoms. Scott and Hunter are slowly developing a close friendship. Forms Unlike Ringzard, Beast doesn't use alternate forms to combat the Phantoms he consumes. Instead, he uses single shoulder mantle armaments called Mantles to help him gain an advantage over his foes. Beast *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 94 kg. Rider Stats *Punching Power: 5.5 tons *Kicking Power: 7.6 tons *Highest Jump: 40 m. *Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.6 seconds He has the ability to absorb the Mana (magical energy) of defeated Phantoms and Golems, which take the form of his personal symbol in order to be absorbed into the Beast Driver, allowing the mana to be consumed by his inner Chimera Phantom. When the Beast Ring is set into the Beast Driver, he can initiate the Kick Strike finisher. Mantle Falcon The Falcon Ring allows Beast to gain the orange Falcon Mantle, which gives him the ability to fly. Falcon Mantle is the second fastest Mantle at Beast's disposal, trumped only by the Dolphin Mantle. It is not usually used for battle, but rather for quick getaways or to finish off an already weakened opponent. Chameleon The Chameleon Ring allows Beast to gain the green Chameleon Mantle, which gives him the ability to camouflage into his surroundings and become invisible. The Chameleon's tongue can also be used as a whip to attack enemies or constrict them. Chameleon Mantle is only effective in fighting Golems and weaker Phantoms. Some Phantoms can see Beast, even in his camouflage state, making this Mantle rarely used in fighting Phantoms. It is also Beast's second slowest Mantle, only faster then the Bull Mantle. Despite this, he can also become more nimble and faster when it comes to jumping and climbing with this Mantle on. Bull The Bull Ring allows Beast to gain the red Bull Mantle, which enhances his physical strength and endurance. Bull Mantle is Beast's strongest Mantle (in regards to physical attacks and durability). It can not only easily overpower Phantoms, but the Mantle can also be used to protect Beast from attacks. However, it is Beast's slowest Mantle, as well as the one that drains his mana the most. Though, this Mantle is often used, due to the great power of this Mantle, compared to the others. Dolphin The Dolphin Ring allows Beast to gain the purple Dolphin Mantle, which gives him the ability to swim and emit purple magical energy to heal any ailment. Dolphin Mantle is Beast's fastest Mantle. It grants him incredible swimming speed, as well as the ability to cure injuries or poisons. However, the healing ability can drain Beast's mana quickly, making it a last resort tactic. This Mantle is rarely used, as Beast rarely needs to heal the others and healing costs more mana. Hyper *Height: 208 cm. *Weight: 99 kg. Rider Stats *Punching Power: 15 tons *Kicking Power: 20.3 tons *Highest Jump: 30 m. *Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.0 seconds Beast Hyper is the ultimate form of Beast. Accessed through the Beast Hyper Ring. In this form, Beast's kicking and punching power has nearly doubled from his standard form, making him a force to be reckoned with. He has now fringes on his forearms that are both offensive and defensive weapons. However, he loses some of his maximum jumping height as a result, as well as the ability to access his Mantles. On another note, his speed has only been heightened slightly. Before transforming, Beast regains mana through a surge of mana while transforming into Hyper. His weapon in this form is the Beast Blaster. When Beast Hyper opens the mouth of the Beast Hyper Ring and inserts it into the Beast Blaster's ring slot, he can initiate an attack called Beast Blast, where Beast Hyper shoots Beast Chimera as a beam of energy to destroy the enemy. If Beast enters a Gate's Underworld while in this form, he can summon Beast Chimera by releasing him through force of will instead of using the Chimarise Ring. However, this will revert Beast back to his original form. Wizard Horizon Dragon Wizard Horizon Dragon is a special form of Beast which is accessed when Beast scans Kamen Rider Ringzard's Horizon Dragon Ring on the Beast Driver after the latter took his Bull Ring. In this form, Beast dons the Land Overcoat from Ringzard's Horizon Dragon form and is equipped with the Drago Claws on his arms. This form is able to use the cleaving capabilities of the Drago Claws. Its finishing move is the Dragon Beast Torn, which involves Beast charging at an enemy before going through a Magical Portal that forms RingzarDragon to destroy the Phantom.